sleeping_beauty_parodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Flynn in Trouble
An hour later, the girl mice had just now arrived at Mother Gothel's castle in the Forbidden Mountain. They cautiously approached the drawbridge that lead to inside of the castle. They checked, and they saw that no one was on the drawbridge. They quietly began to float across until they came to a halt when they saw a guard on patrol on the bridge. They quickly ducked into a hiding spot as the guard patrolled near them. He looked around, giving a thought that someone was there, but there wasn't. So he turned around to leave. Mrs. Brisby peeked out to see him leaving. Mrs. Brisby, Olivia, and Tanya came out from their hiding spot, minimized themselves, and went through a hole on the wall of the castle. As they got inside, they cautiously began to move, but they suddenly ran into another guard, who didn't notice them. The guard was too busy sharpening his axe. The Three Girl Mice then went in a different direction, but then ran into a third guard, who was sleeping. They flew then ran into a terrifying gargoyle that scared them, then they ran into the other, and the other, until they completely flew off. Then they noticed noises coming from a room in the castle. They went to a window of that room to investigate, and what they found surprised them. Its appeared to be several of the guards dancing around a huge fire, which is mainly a celebration due to the fact that Mother Gothel succeeded on her curse. Then the girl mice noticed Mother Gothel was sitting on her throne, petting Azrael's back. "What a pity Prince Flynn can't be here to enjoy the celebration. Come, we must go to the dungeon and cheer him up." Mother Gothel said to Azrael. Then Mother Gothel got up as she Azrael walked off to the dungeon as the girl mice quietly followed them. Soon, Mother Gothel reached the door to Flynn's cell and unlocked it, and she and Azrael went inside Flynn was there sitting while chained to a wall with chains around his wrists and ankles. When he heard Mother Gothel coming in, he looks up at her and glared at her as Mother Gothel approached the prince. "Oh come now, Prince Flynn. Why so melancholy? A wondrous future lies before you. You, the destined hero of a charming fairy tale come true!" said Mother Gothel. At the same time, the girl mice appeared at the door's window watching and listening in. Then Mother Gothel used her magic to rub her hand over the ball on her scepter and showed it to the prince. At first, the ball was just blackness, then all the sudden, it showed the tower where Rapunzel was sleeping in the room. "Behold, King Hokey's castle, and in yonder topmost tower, dreaming of her true love, Princess Rapunzel. But see the gracious whim of fate. Why, 'tis the self same female blonde-haired commoner, who won the heart of our noble prince but yesterday. She is indeed most wondrous fair. Magnificent emeralds in her eyes, hair the color of sunshine gold. In ageless sleep, she finds repose. The years roll by, but a hundred years to a steadfast heart are 'bout a day. And now, the gates of the dungeon part, and the prince is free to go his way. Off he rides on his noble steed ..." said Mother Gothel, telling the prince's fate. In the imagery of the ball, it showed Flynn as an old man leaving Mother Gothel's castle. But yet, Mother Gothel's voice actually dripped with sarcasm. "... a valiant figure, straight and tall, to wake his love with love's first kiss, and prove that true love conquers all." said Mother Gothel. Then Flynn angrily tried to get at Mother Gothel, but he remembered that he was still chained to the wall and growled at her. Mother Gothel just laughed evilly. Tanya charged toward Mother Gothel in anger as she said, "Why, you mean..." But the teenage Russian girl mouse was held back by Mrs. Brisby. Azrael then noticed that Tanya was speaking and turned towards the window. He looked around. But didn't see the hidden girl mice. "Come, my pet." said Mother Gothel, "Let us leave our noble prince with these happy thoughts." Then she and Azrael began to leave. But before they did, Mother Gothel stopped at the door and said, "A most gratifying day." Then they exited Flynn's cell. Outside, Mother Gothel locked the door and turned to Azrael. "For the first time in eighteen years, I shall sleep well." said the evil witch. As Mother Gothel and Azrael walked away, Azrael suspiciously looked back, knowing that someone was there. Mrs. Brisby peeked out from their hiding spot and saw Mother Gothel going to her chamber to sleep. Then the girl mice moved into the cell and went back to their original sizes. The prince was surprised when he saw them as they approached him. He wanted to say something, but Mrs. Brisby said, "Shh, no time to explain". Then she and Olivia started zapping Flynn's chains as Tanya worked on the door, zapping the locks to unlock it. By the time Flynn was free, he started to move, but Mrs. Brisby stopped him for a moment. "Wait, prince Flynn," she said. "The road to true love may be barriered by still many more dangers, which you alone will have to face. So arm thyself with this enchanted shield of virtue." With a whirl of Mrs. Brisby's wand, a shining blue shield appeared in Flynn's right hand. "And this mighty sword of truth". Then she magically made a long medieval sword appear in Flynn's left hand. "For these weapons of righteousness will triumph over evil. Now come, we must hurry." said Mrs. Brisby. Then she, Olivia, Tanya, and Flynn began to make their way outside the cell, but Azrael was waiting for them. When they got out, Azrael meowed and ran off. The girl mice and Flynn started up the stairs. Then they came to a halt when they saw that Azrael had brought the guards downstairs as they charged at Flynn. Flynn and the girl mice ran in the other direction. At a window, Flynn fought some of them, but he knew that there were too many to deal with. Flynn then jumped out the window with the girl mice following him. Maximus was locked in a cage when he saw them. Flynn immediately went over, unlocked the cage, brought him out, and climbed onto his back. "We can't! They'll shoot us when you try to run!" said Flynn. Then five of the guards from above dropped large rocks down at him. Mrs. Brisby cried, "Flynn, watch out!" And she used her magic to zap the falling rocks, turning them into bubbles. As they ran, five more guards pulled back their bows and shot arrows at the prince. Once again, Mrs. Brisby intervened and turned the arrows into flying flowers. Flynn and the others quickly ran for the exit. But ahead of them, yet even five more guards poured hot oil down at him. Using her wand, Mrs. Brisby turned the oil into a rainbow. Azrael then started to run towards Mother Gothel's tower to wake his master. But Azrael was followed by Tanya when she noticed. Tanya tried to hit him with her magic, but she kept missing him each time. But then she hid to ambush him, and when he got near, she jumped out and zapped Azrael, turning the cat into stone just outside Mother Gothel's door. "That'll teach you!" said Tanya. Then she went back to the others. "Don't leave me here! I'm coming!" Mother Gothel had appeared outside the door, mainly because of the loud noises. "Silence!" yelled Mother Gothel. Then she turned to Azrael and said, "You, tell those fools to..." But she noticed that Azrael had now turned to stone. Then she noticed Flynn, Mrs. Brisby, Olivia, Tanya, and Maximus escaping. "No! No!" said Mother Gothel. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs